


Visne ullas peritias

by yamina_chan



Series: Handplates Ukagaka Timelines [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Handplates, Meta, ukagaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamina_chan/pseuds/yamina_chan
Summary: (Do you think skeletons are fuzzy?) (♥ Yes  ♥ No) - Based on Zarla’s Handplates AU and the little Gaster Ukagaka desktopbuddy.





	Visne ullas peritias

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains spoilers for Zarla's Handplates AU. More specifically, it contains spoilers for the positive route for her Gaster Ukagaka Desktop Buddy. This story assumes that you are familiar with both. If you are not, I would advise you to come back at a later point and not read this right now.

His cervical hurt. As did his shoulders. That was the first thing Gaster noticed upon waking. Slowly other parts of his body began to complain as well, each bone letting his still sluggish mind know that sleeping at his desk like that was not in his best interest. The scientist struggled to sit up properly for a moment and almost immediately regretted having moved at all. He allowed himself a few seconds to shake of the last remains of whatever dreams had been disturbing his mind and then took a glance around. His office. He had fallen asleep here again. That now made three instances this week alone.  
  
Ever since that human had started meddling in his life it had become a lot harder to keep his work schedule in order, with all the unpredictable interruptions caused by them. And that in turn affected the rest of his day to day schedule in impractical ways.  
  
A quick look at the clock in his phone told him that he should better start the day properly and soon, if he wanted to get any progress done at all.  
  
One hastily consumed coffee later (it was cold; the last remains of a mugs worth that he did not have a chance to finish during the night before the human had snatched him away again. But coffee could not be wasted, even if it was cold) Gaster made his way towards the holding cell of his subjects holding a plate with sandwiches he had acquired in a store the day before. He hadn’t intended for them to be a breakfast for the— for his subjects but they would serve this purpose fine now that he was under a time limit. Again.  
  
Their quiet chatter was already noticeable from a distance, but even they were not as animated in the morning hours. Gaster didn’t announce his presence. Having the beams spring into action as he got close to the door was enough to draw attention to himself and two pairs of eye sockets turned to face him immediately. Gaster barely paid any attention to them, shifting his focus to the panel on the wall to stop the beams.  
  
“Here is your ration for now. Eat it quickly”, he instructed, the humming of electricity fading somewhat as the panel recognized his magic signature and the beams stopped.  
  
“There is a lot today that I need—”  
  
His next words never fell, shoved aside by sudden surprise. Instead of coming close to get the food he was holding out for them as they normally would, both subjects still stat unmoving on the ground and were staring at him in a mixture of bewilderment and fascination.  
  
Gaster had to fight the unexplainable urge to take a step back at this behavior.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Subject 1 raised his arm to point at Gasters head at the same time that Subject 2 tilted his own and spoke up.  
  
“YOUR SKULL LOOKS DIFFERENT.”  
  
“My skull…?”, echoed Gaster more than slightly confused and began lifting his free hand to touch the apparently changed part of his body absentmindedly. The second his hand made contact with an unusually soft surface he understood. At once he tore his hand away as if he had been burned, his good eye widening in horror. He very nearly dropped the plate he was holding when he placed it on the floor faster than he had ever done and hastily reactivated the beams before getting as much distance between himself and the cell - or more specifically those in it - as he could; ignoring the confused calls he could hear.  
  
Gaster felt his face heat up and forcefully began to flatten the soft and unruly fuzz on top of his skull back into a proper appearance. Why hadn’t he checked himself before he had gone to the b- subjects! This was inacceptable! How had that even happened? The air in here should not be able to produce such an effect!  
  
As a side effect of this unexpected indignity Gaster found himself instantly more awake than he had before. And as such he remembered.  
  
He had not fallen asleep _in_ his office last night, no. He had been forced to join the human again and after many exhausting hours he had gotten tired. He must have fallen asleep there. It had happened before and usually the human send him back when he did. This had not been the first time he woke up back in the lab, right where he had been before the forces he still had no solid scientific explanation for would take him away. But normally he came back as he was. Never before had the human abused his defenseless state so.  
  
Mortified Gaster thought about what would have happened had he gone out, unaware of his appearance. Angry at himself for letting his guard down this much in the presence of any human, no matter how they acted, he pushed down any ruffled parts of his skull even more vehemently.  
  
This would have consequences.  
  
It took him nearly thirty minutes after he had finally managed to make himself presentable again to regain his composure enough to return to his subjects. Wordlessly and with the most stony expression he could muster he deactivated the beams. Again he felt their attention latch onto him and a small portion of him feared that he might have missed a tiny spot somewhere, but there was no indication on their faces that this was the case.  
  
“ OH, YOU ARE BACK!”, was all that Subject 2 said.  
  
“what was that all about?” 1 inquired at the same time. Gaster ignored both of them.  
  
“Come, we are behind schedule.”  
  
He bent down to pick up the empty plate, not surprised to find no remains of the food left on it. Briefly he wondered if it had been enough or if those two were still hungry. Against his hopes, however, the little ones were not willing to ignore the previous incident as easily.  
  
“WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT EARLIER?”  
  
“I didn’t.”  
  
Subject 1 made a sound that might have been a snort if he would have known about such things.  
  
“yeah, right. you totally did. i’ve never seen you that appalled at annythin.”  
  
Gaster didn’t respond and just looked at them unimpressed, mentally agreeing that he had made quite the scene. He should have reacted calmer, it would have been much easier to brush this aside. The surprise had simply been too much in that second and now the two had latched onto this unusual occurrence, naturally. Slightly annoyed he beckoned for them to leave the cell already. The sooner they got to work the sooner he would be able to ignore all this had ever happened.  
  
Neither of them moved.  
  
Subject 2 looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to the other one.  
  
“DO YOU THINK IT WAS BECAUSE HIS HEAD LOOKED WEIRD LIKE OURS DID AFTER THE HUMAN TOUCHED THEM LAST TIME?”  
  
_What._  
  
The scientist shifted his full attention to the taller skeleton across from him, who seemed to shrink a bit under the hard stare.  
  
“ The human fuzzed your skulls?”, Gaster inquired sternly. The list of things that would have consequences grew a bit then as he mentally added a few points. The subjects now looked very uncertain and not just a little nervous.  
  
“UHM…W-WELL… WHAT IF THEY MAYBE POSSIBLY DID IT ONLY A LITTLE BIT?”  
  
“is it something bad?”  
  
Gaster very much felt like running a hand over his face right then and there but he had already made enough of a fool of himself today. The less attention this whole matter drew the better. It was quite awkward enough as it was.  
  
“No, it is not something _bad_ , in that sense. Certain outside influences can cause the texture on our bones to change is shape in the manner you have seen, such as static electricity which for example can be build up by a specific type of motion that will cause an imbalance of electric charges outside or within a material, that …” He stopped. They looked lost already. Running a hand over his face still felt tempting. “It is something that happens if you rub something soft too much.”  
  
Subject 2 looked thoughtful but a little less nervous.  
  
“SO… IT IS NOT A BAD THING.”  
  
Gaster nodded in affirmation to that.  
  
“THEN… IS IT A GOOD THING?”  
  
Gaster shoved his free hand into his pocket and hoped his frustration did not show.  
  
“No, it is neither a bad thing nor a good thing. It is a result of simple physics, that is all. But-”, he added when 2 appeared like he wanted to say something “-it is not a proper thing for skeletons to run around like that.”  
  
“why?”  
  
Gaster blinked. Such a simple question, just one word, but how was he supposed to answer that?  
  
“It is...simply not proper”, he repeated somewhat uncertain as he tried to recall lessons from long, long ago. Why was it not proper? “Skeletons are not supposed to look...fluffy”, he concluded hesitantly.  
  
“so you’re not gonna do it to us then, right?” Now it was subject 1 who sounded uncertain of himself while Gasters neutral facade nearly splintered from the shock about that question. Why would he ever do that?  
  
“No!”  
  
Gaster winced. He may have put a little too much force into this denial. He tried again.  
  
“No, I will not be doing this to you. Either of you. Even if I could. It requires a different kind of texture that skeletons do not have. I can’t physically cause this reaction of our kind to you or myself as I am also a skeleton.”  
  
God, if they would start asking to _be fuzzed_ now as well as the now constant requests to be pet, the human would be in serious trouble next time they’d meet. The situation was bad enough as it was, already.  
  
But much to his relief, the small skeletons seemed to be relieved at those news too.  
  
“ OH GOOD. IT WAS A LITTLE BIT WEIRD TO HAVE OUR HEADS LIKE THAT.”  
  
“yea.”  
  
Gaster suppressed a sigh and again motioned for them to exit the cell.  
  
“Good. Now that that is solved, come along.”  
  
Maybe he could finally get some work done already. This morning could not possibly get any worse.  
  
“SO IF YOU DIDN’T DO IT TO YOUR SKULL, WAS IT THE HUMAN WHO FUZZED YOU THEN?”  
  
He was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome! I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! :D  
> And do not hesitate to point out grammar or spelling mistakes if you find any. English is not my first language and I would be surprised if there aren't any mistakes that slipped through. XD


End file.
